Raxacoricofallapatorius
by He-will-knock-4-times
Summary: When two twins take a trip in the TARDIS the Doctor must learn that all things are possible when Ianto comes back from the grave. Before the death of Owen and Tosh.
1. Chapter 1

The Twins 

I sat staring out my window at the rain. I really hated Sundays. I got up off the window seat and headed to the counter on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed one of the bananas resting there, and peeled it. I was halfway through it when I felt my chest burning. I pulled the key out from under my shirt but dropped it quickly. I stared at it as it swung on the chain around my neck. I whipped around. There on the corner was the TARDIS. My heart was racing. He was here.

"ALONZA" I screamed, I sounded almost hysterical. I grabbed the umbrella as I exited our apartment. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door. I stopped and looked around, scanning for the Doctor. I opened the umbrella and walked towards the TARDIS. I knocked four times. No response. I knocked again. Nothing. I used the key and pushed open the door.

"Alonna. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alonza demanded, as she rushed in behind me soaking wet, we really need to buy another umbrella.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to figure out why the Doctor is here!"I said matter-a-factly.

Alonza glared at me like I had two heads. I ignored her and scanned the TARDIS for any signs of life. We could explain ourselves to the Doctor, but a companion? Might as well hold a sign saying "We know about the Doctor and now we're stalking him." We were alone. I sighed and stroked the TARDIS console. It was an absent-minded gesture, but it was the worst possible thing I could've done. The TARDIS made a whooshing noise.

"UH OH" The only words to be spoken in the TARDIS at that moment came from our mouths in that same instant, like all good twins we said things at the same time, finishing each other's sentences was for amateurs.

We opened the door of the TARDIS and looked outside. Japan, before we could step outside and look around the doors slammed shut in our faces. We tried opening them again, but it was almost half an hour before we got them open. We looked out and I almost fainted. I shut the doors and ran over to the console. I stroked it furiously trying to get home. The TARDIS whooshed. I throw open the door and ran right into the Doctor knocking him over. I landed on top of him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the tears streaking down our faces.

"August 6th 1945. Hiroshima, Japan." I managed between sobs.

He nodded. "Come on. Let's go get you some chips."

I got up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I screamed. My hands rushed to my head. He jumped up and held on to my arms, looking at me.

"Doctor." I said and hugged him tight. When he held my hand I could feel all his emotions. The pain, loss, grief, and fury. I also felt all his hope, love, and compassion. As he hugged me I whispered. "You probably want to know how we flew the TARDIS." He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat in a circle, well triangle, on the floor of the TARDIS, the journal and my TARDIS key sitting in the middle.

"We're twins. I'm Alonna and this is Alonza. We have the gift of sight. Visions, telepathic link, ect."

"Wait a minute. This looks familiar." He said picking up the journal, turning it over in his hands.

"It should." I said.

"It's yours." Alonza finished.

He stared at us. Then opened it, flipping through the pages.

"How did you get this?" He asked studying a page.

"It's been in our family since 1913. We acquired the sight the next year when Tim was adopted." I explained.

"Joan" He muttered, lost in thought. Well more like memories than thought.

"Yeah…about a year after you left she adopted a boy, Timothy. I think you knew him. Very smart. Parents died in the war. You brought them together."Alonza smiled.

He nodded. "Wait a minute…this happened after I left."

"Yeah. Our family continued writing your adventures in the journal." I said, tentatively.

"Some added illustrations."Alonza whispered.

"I see… so how did you manage to fly the TARDIS?" He asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I didn't so much fly it as ask it to take me somewhere. I suppose I should have asked for something less…anyways. Why are you here, Doctor?"

"I don't know…but its"

"more fun that way." We all said at the same time. The Doctor stared at us, but we just laughed. I hopped up and as soon as I looked at the tardis screen it started flashing a warning, causing the Doctor to look over my shoulder.

"Oh…looks like we have to take a trip." I grinned.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I." The Doctor sighed.

"Not a chance" Alonza said scooping up the discarded journal and key, and sitting over on the seat.

"Ok. Here we go." He said dancing around the console as we whooshed away.

We landed and the Doctor opened the doors. Alonza and I ran out.

"Cardiff" We breathed in wonder. We looked at each other and took off at a run, heading for the door to Torchwood.

I opened the door and, lucky us, Jack and Ianto were standing in the room talking. We ran over to them and hugged them.

"Ummmmm" they stammered

"Sorry Jack" Said the Doctor running in behind us.

"Wow" Alonza muttered.

"You're slowing down, thought you'd at least be able to keep up with us." I laughed.

"Doctor?" Jack asked with his signature Harkness grin.

"Long story" We said in unison with the Doctor. We laughed…he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of five walked into the hub. Owen was down in his medical bay, and Tosh was working at her station with Gwen. Alonna and Alonza stared in wonder at the hub. Jack and Ianto smiled at them. The Doctor was already inspecting yet another thing he deemed unfit to be in the hands of 21st century humans, and Jack Harkness.

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor asked holding up what looked like an egg.

Jack shrugged. Ianto shook his head and replied. "It was retrieved from a meteor last year. We have no idea what it does."

"Let me see that." Alonna said, carefully taking it from the Doctor. She held it with the tips of her fingers and inspected it with the experience of an expert. "It's a communication device from a Tolan ship." She tossed it and caught it in her hand then handed it back to the Doctor.

"I was wondering where the other one had ended up." Alonza said to no one in particular.

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant."

Jack and Ianto looked at Alonna and Alonza in confusion.

"We take care of all things alien related when you guys are busy." Alonza explained.

The rest of the Torchwood gang had wandered over.

"Thanks for the help but aren't you a little young?" Tosh wondered.

"Well we're a year older than Ianto." Alonna mumbled.

"Besides we're smart, not to mention the Gift. We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Alonza said matter-a-factly.

"The Gift?" Jack asked.

"We can see possible futures, we have a telepathic link, although I attribute that to the twin thing. And we can read minds." Alonza shrugged.

Toshiko shuddered.

Alonna looked at her and smiled. "We hate the mind reading thing, total invasion of privacy, not to mention creepy. We tune it out." Alonza nodded in agreement.

Owen started mumbling in the background.

"Owen if you're gonna complain either do it loud enough for everyone to hear, or shut up." Alonna snapped.

Everyone stared at her, including Alonza.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"What's bugging you 'Lonna?" Alonza asked.

"Nothing. Just tired. What time is it… in fact what day is it?"

"December 15, 2009. 7:00 am." Ianto answered.

"Well there goes 9 hours of sleep." Alonna mumbled.

"We're gonna take a nap. Wake us up when it happens." Alonza muttered.

"It?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, where ever you go …odd things happen and well its Torchwood. Something's bound to happen." Alonna smiled.

Alonna and Alonza each took a chair and closed their eyes.

Alonna jerked awake with a gasp. Alonza turned around to look at her.

"You ok 'Lon?"

"Yeah. Yeah Z, just a nightmare." She answered shrugging.

"Ok. Well come look at this message the Doctor found on the Tolen communicator." She said turning back to the computer. Alonna trudged over to her. "You sure you're ok?" Alonza whispered, rubbing Alonna's back.

Alonna nodded. She looked closely at the message. "Sis… this is Russian. We don't know Russian."

"I'm almost done translating it. Damn I wish Ianto was here."

A tear streaked down Alonna's face.

"Shoot, Sweetheart I'm sorry."

"No it's ok."

"That's what the nightmare was about wasn't it."

"Yeah. A lying son of a bitch Welshman who couldn't keep it in his pants."

All of Torchwood and the Doctor stared at the girls, then at Ianto, and back at the girls.

"Wish I could smack him upside the head. Ya know?" Alonza said. Jack unconsciously moved in front of Ianto.

"I would to. If he were still alive that is." Ianto's face went white.


End file.
